1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for detecting impacts, vibrations and the like, and particularly it relates to a device intended to be attached to articles to be transported or otherwise moved; more particularly, the invention relates to a device wherein one or more suitable sensors are interfaced with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for detecting impacts or the like, which comprise sensing means interfaced with a processor and reporting means by which the occurrence of a detected event is communicated, are known in the state of the art. A first problem with this type of devices is how data can be made available to the operator. Another problem is represented by the type of data sampling to be carried out, which has to provide an adaptive answer for different transport or movement requirements while preserving operation efficiency of the device for the whole time during which the same is attached to a given article.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide a device for detecting impacts and the like, said device being able on one hand to communicate gathered data to an operator, and to achieve a collection of significant data even over a quite long time period on the other hand. To this end, it was investigated the possibility of integrating a processor-coupled RFID device with means for detecting impacts, mechanical stress and vibrations.